I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the loading and unloading of trucks and trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved ramp and deployment mechanism for the ramp used when loading and unloading cargo.
II. Related Art
Various forms of ramps have been employed to assist with the loading and unloading of cargo from vehicles. An example of a prior art ramp is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIG. 2, the ramp 10 is coupled to the floor of a vehicle 12 and extends downwardly and rearwardly from the floor of the vehicle to the ground 14. More specifically, one end of the ramp 16 includes a plate 17 which rests on the floor of the vehicle. The other end of the ramp 18 is tapered to rest on the ground. The ramp illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 has a pair of side rails 20 and 22 joined by an interconnecting load bearing surface 24. To make the entire ramp lighter in weight, the load bearing surface 24 is in the the form of a mesh rather than a solid plate. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the load bearing surface is wide enough so that a person can walk up and down the ramp while pushing a two-wheeled dolly carrying cargo.
FIG. 3 shows an assembly which may be used to assist in storing the ramp as the vehicle is being driven and to deploy the ramp for use in loading and unloading cargo from the vehicle. This assembly includes a frame 30 which is typically coupled to the vehicle below the floor. A linkage 32 is also shown. To store the ramp 10 of FIGS. 1-3, the end 18 of the ramp is lifted from the ground and the entire ramp is then slid forward between the floor of the vehicle and the frame 30 so that the ramp 10 is only supported by the frame 30 while the vehicle is being driven.
Ramps such as those shown in FIGS. 1-3 are very popular. However, they are somewhat difficult to deploy, particularly when the ramps are of a longer length, due to the weight of the ramp, the need to lift and lower the back end 18 of the ramp and the need to raise and lower the front end 16 of the ramp between a use position in which the plate 17 resides on the top of the floor of the truck and the stowed position in which the plate 17 (along with the remainder of the ramp) resides between the floor of the truck and the frame 30. Thus, there is a real need for devices which reduce strain on the user's body and the strength required for the user to deploy and stow the ramp.